hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellsing ARMS Casull
The Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto, ''sometimes shortened to '''Casull', is a semi-automatic handgun that is one of Alucard's favorite weapons of choice. The engraving on the frame of the gun (Hellsing ARMS 000001) indicates that it is the first custom weapon ever made by Walter C. Dornez. Profile The Casull is a classical semiautomatic handgun, based on pre WWII handgun designs by Colt, most notably Colt's popular handguns, the M1911 and the M1903. It is 10 inches in length (Ingraved on the slide), weighting approximately 6 kg unloaded and bears a six plus one shot magazine of the .454 Casull caliber that gave the gun its name. The overall look of the Casull is simple and recognizable, but what draws the attention is the abnormally long barrel, used to control the heavy round during recoil. It has a titanium nitrided barrel, which gives it a characteristic gold color. It functions using the Browning short recoil mechanism. Usage In both the anime and the manga, when the Casull fails to kill Anderson, Alucard specifically asks Walter for "something bigger" (however, it must be noted that he may have been referring to the ammunition). Despite its inability to seriously wound Anderson, it is too heavy and unwieldy for a human to use, yet a perfect match for Alucard's strength. It fires custom-made explosive .454 Casull rounds, with the steel bullets bearing a core made from the melted silver Christian cross from Lancaster Cathedral. However, when Alucard first introduces the gun in Volume 1 while dealing with the vampire in Cheddar, he says that it fires 13mm rounds. A possible explanation would be that the gun was originally chambered in .454 Casull, but now fires a custom round necked up to 13mm, as the casings shown ejected by the pistol are bottle-necked and rimless, while the commercial Casull round uses a straight walled rimmed case. Bullets and Rounds Even though Alucard has stated that the round uses explosive silver bullets, the traits exhibited by the bullet wounds show that it displays characteristics similar to that of a full metal jacketed pistol round, when it punches through the lung of two people without having the round explode. The weapon most likely has a single-stack magazine meaning a capacity of 7 rounds as seen in other .45-caliber handguns with single-stack magazines such as the M1911 and SIG P220, and as seen from Alucard's battle with Luke Valentine in Volume 2, where he fires 7 rounds at Luke before the slide clicked back on empty. There is no official magazine capacity. Although Alucard has reloaded it at many points throughout both the manga and anime, Hirano has joked in the back of volume 1 that "They're all cosmoguns that can hold a million rounds". This is also evidenced in the first OVA, where Alucard takes out a large group of ghouls without reloading. Known users *Alucard Trivia *When used in conjunction with the Jackal, both guns give Alucard an appearance similar to Devil May Cry's Dante Category:Weapons